


Heat

by CanineKitten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Needy Sasuke, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/CanineKitten
Summary: "Sasuke moved stealthily closer and closer to Naruto, as he’d had the habit of doing lately, all the while making it look completely innocent and unmotivated. But Naruto knew better. He could feel Sasuke’s attention on him every time he looked away. He could feel those intense, dark eyes rake over his skin, could sense the urgency in them."





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a long time since I wrote some proper PWP for this fandom. This story has been lying unfinished on my computer for a while. I’ve been a bit reluctant to post it because I've changed a lot since I first wrote it, and what I find important in a story has also changed a lot in that time. But I'm posting it because I thought that maybe someone else would enjoy it and because I think it's a shame not to share something that took so little time to finish.
> 
> On a side note, I really want to post some of my older stories because I have so many that are half finished and I wish I could share them all with you. So I’ve decided that over the next few months I’ll finish and post a few other stories that I’ve had lying on my computer. Some of them are several years old, but most of them have a special place in my heart and I really want to share them! 
> 
> Now, on to the story!
> 
> Warning: DUBCON

Sasuke had been giving off weird vibes ever since he had that run-in with the suspicious-looking ninja’s that they’d caught the trail of two days ago. They’d been without a clue on their latest mission for a good few weeks when they finally had caught wind of three masked ninja that fit the description of the ones that had attacked a caravan a mile from Konoha. They’d split up when they got close to the three nin, and Sasuke had gone in first, playing the decoy. Naruto and Sakura had been caught up as Sakura went right into a trap, and Naruto veered off to help her. She’d yelled at him to go help Sasuke, but by the time Naruto had caught up to him, it had been too late. The three nin had scattered, and for some reason Sasuke had been unable to detain them. Naruto found him on his knees in the grass, doubled over and panting. When Naruto touched his shoulder he recoiled and cried out, halfway in pain, half in anger. After Sakura got a look at him and gave him some painkillers, he finally calmed down enough to fall into a slumber. Naruto and Sakura had carried him to a safe place where they could camp, and ever since that Sasuke had been acting strangely.

He lagged behind when they traveled, and he was almost impossible to talk to. He didn’t answer when he was spoken to and he didn’t seem to pay attention to Naruto and Sakura’s planning. He seemed distracted and at times even confused and unaware of his surroundings. Naruto and Sakura had decided that it was too dangerous to continue their mission. They sent a message back to Konoha informing them about their problems and requesting a team to switch place with them.

In the meantime they’d managed to track the three nin to a coastal town and set up camp at the edge of it. Naruto went into town to do some surveillance and keep an eye on the three nin. He came back after a few hours and switched places with Sakura.

“He’s edgy and distant,” Sakura whispered when Naruto came back. Sasuke was sitting a little away from the camp, on a rock near the river. He was staring out into the air with a faraway look on his face. “I tried to go over to him, but he looked at me like he didn’t even know me, and he had this… this strange, hostile look on his face. So I let him be alone.” She paused before adding, “It’s… it’s like he’s turning _feral_.”

 

\-----

 

It was a few days later, after the new group had taken up the hunt on the three nin and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were on their way back, that a change started taking place in Sasuke. It happened slowly at first. Sakura feared that he was coming down with something: he was running a fever. His skin was hot to the touch, and he tossed and turned during the night, sweating buckets and making pained little noises. Naruto and Sakura sat helplessly by and watched. There was nothing they could do. Every time Sakura attempted to come close to Sasuke, he sent her a warning glare that she saw best to respect. Naruto, on the other hand, had trouble keeping Sasuke away. It started out slowly. Sasuke started moving closer and closer to Naruto, until they came to a point where Sasuke was almost stalking Naruto everywhere he went. It was starting to annoy Naruto, but at lest it seemed that Sasuke would allow him close and even touch him, and Sakura urged him to use the chance to check up on Sasuke. But if Naruto tried to touch him, or in any way get near him with a syringe or anything else of medical sort, Sasuke would bat him away or leave. It was like he could sense what Naruto’s intentions were.

Because of all this, their trek back to Konoha was going at an excruciatingly slow pace. While Sakura still believed that Sasuke was ill, they’d stayed for a long time in the same place. But as it soon became apparent that he was his usual self, just… warmer, they resumed their journey.

It was first when they started travelling again that Naruto began acting a bit weirdly too. He suddenly found himself gravitating towards Sasuke. He walked close to him or even slowed down so that he could walk behind him. It took a while before he realized that the reason he was doing this, was because he was getting affected by some sort of scent that was so subtle that he barely could smell it… Something in him, something deep down and animalistic was reacting to this something that came from Sasuke. It troubled Naruto. He had acted on his instinct before he even realized what he was doing, and positioned himself so that he could watch and smell Sasuke at the best possible angle, and the worst part was that it could get him aroused. It was only when that happened that he would realize what he was doing, and then he hurried to get as far away from Sasuke as possible. But every time it happened, Sasuke would watch him with an intent and curious look in his eyes, and Naruto got the feeling that somehow he could sense that he affected Naruto.

 

\-----

 

“He hasn’t talked for three weeks,” Sakura said as they sat by the campfire at night. There was a shiver to her voice. They were around two days march from Konoha now, and Naruto couldn’t wait to get home. Sasuke was somewhere right outside of the circle of light that the bonfire cast around them.

Naruto put a hand on Sakura’s arm. “Don’t worry. As soon as we get back to Konoha, he’ll get expert help.”

Sakura’s bottom lip wavered. “I’m worried about him,” she whispered.

 

\-----

 

The next morning, Naruto was the first one up. Sakura had taken the last watch, and was taking a small nap before breakfast. Sasuke had been off into the woods somewhere, but he came back when Naruto lit the fire to boil some water. Sasuke moved stealthily closer and closer to Naruto, as he’d had the habit of doing lately, all the while making it look completely innocent and unmotivated. But Naruto knew better. He could feel Sasuke’s attention on him every time he looked away. He could feel those intense, dark eyes rake over his skin, could sense the urgency in them.

He steadily did his own thing: kindling the fire, finding the pots and pans that he needed, going down to the stream to fill up a pot with water. Sasuke followed him immediately, soundless like a shadow, but Naruto sensed anxiety in the way he took care to never loose Naruto out of sight. Naruto stamped down an annoyed comment that lurked at the tip of his tongue. He knew it wouldn’t graze Sasuke even in the slightest. He seemed to be deaf to anything they said to him.

Naruto kept ignoring Sasuke as he went back to the fireplace and continued preparing breakfast, but it became more and more difficult because Sasuke got more and more clingy. At last he was so close to Naruto that their elbows bumped every time Naruto moved. Sasuke wasn’t even hiding it anymore. He shifted his leg a little, and let it brush against Naruto’s. He didn’t move it away but kept it there, and suddenly it was all Naruto could think of. He tried to ignore it and inched a bit away, but Sasuke followed him almost immediately.

“Do you mind?!” Naruto finally snapped.

Sasuke startled. He stared at Naruto.

“Sasuke,” Naruto grumbled. “Can you give me some fucking space?”

Sasuke didn’t move. He kept staring at Naruto. Sakura was right. There was something in his eyes that was off. It was like his gaze was… vacant. It was extremely unnerving.

Naruto abruptly stood. He halfway expected Sasuke to do the same, but he remained sitting. His gaze drifted to Naruto’s crotch, and his eyes closed slightly. He was staring unabashedly and Naruto found it arousing and unnerving at the same time. He moved away from him and went to wake up Sakura. He wasn’t sure if he could handle Sasuke alone for much longer.

 

\-----

  
The next night Naruto had the first watch, as usual, and Sasuke kept him company, also as usual. Naruto hardly saw him sleep anymore. He was glad that they were just one days march from Konoha now. Soon, Sasuke would be on someone else’s hands, someone that hopefully didn’t have the same keen sense of smell as Naruto, or the inclination to… to get so affected by it.

He rejoiced too soon, though. As though Sasuke sensed that time was running out, he suddenly got more insistent and clingy. He’d invade Naruto’s personal space like it was his sole purpose to attach himself to him, and when Naruto tried to push him away, bodily with the way things had turned, he grumbled and refused to let go.

“Stop it, Sasuke,” Naruto ground out as he forcibly detached Sasuke’s hand from around his chest. “This isn’t okay!”

“Please, Naruto…”

Naruto’s breath caught in his throat. It was the first time Sasuke spoke in over a week, and the pleading tone of his voice, so soft and desperate, was so unusual that it almost was a little uncanny.

He clung to Naruto again and this time his hands made a bold movement southwards. He cupped Naruto’s cock in his hand and squeezed gently as though in an attempt to rouse his interest. The thing was that Naruto was already struggling to bring down a semi-erection that Sasuke’s scent and closeness had aroused, and now Sasuke felt that.

He moaned softly.

“No… Sasuke, no way.” Naruto started getting desperate. “You know that neither of us really want this.” He felt a tug in his chest as he said it. He swallowed thickly. His arms were shaking. They gave a little when Sasuke pushed closer again.

“Please,” Sasuke urged. There was desperation in his voice that jarred Naruto. “I can’t take this anymore. It’s tearing at me… every day… it feels like I’m getting ripped to pieces inside. It’s going wild inside me, I can’t ignore it. I _need_ this.”

Naruto tried to take a few deep, calming breaths.

“Okay… Right… Listen to me Sasuke… Can you listen to me?”

Sasuke reluctantly lifted his face and met Naruto’s eyes. The pupils were blown wide, swallowing his slightly lighter irises.

“We can’t – ah…“

He choked on a gasp. Sasuke’s hands were at work again, this time one of them had slipped quickly into Naruto’s pants.

“Why not?” he asked.

“Ah… I… I don’t know, I… Sakura… She’s right there, and…”

By the time he’d managed to choke out those words, Sasuke had already started pulling down his pants and Naruto wasn’t even pretending to stop him anymore.

“I don’t know if you really want it,” Naruto said softly. He wished Sasuke would look at him, but he was busy giving his attention to Naruto’s dick.

“I do,” Sasuke said. He looked up briefly and for a second Naruto thought his eyes seemed a bit clearer. Sasuke slipped quickly out of his pants and straddled Naruto. It happened so fast that Naruto barely had time to gather his wits.

Sasuke held Naruto’s cock and tried to sink down on it, but he was too tight.

“Sasuke, it won’t work…”

Naruto pushed Sasuke away. If they continued like this, he would hurt Sasuke. But Sasuke grabbed his shoulders and held him tight.

“No,” he growled. “Don’t.”

He refused to let go of Naruto. Naruto could have gotten away if he wanted, but his resolve was weakening. He really wanted to go through with this… but he couldn’t make himself hurt Sasuke… Then his gaze landed on the bag with medical supplies next to the fire, and he got an idea. He reached out for it, nearly dragging Sasuke with him as he did so since he refused to let go of him, and pulled the bag closer. He shuffled through it and found what he needed.

“Yess,” he muttered when he found the box of vaseline. He managed to turn Sasuke over so that he was lying on his back. That way Naruto had more control over the situation. He scooped up a dollop of the vaseline and wondered how he should apply it. It was too dark to really see clearly… He put some on his cock and hissed softly at the attention. Sasuke whined when he realized that Naruto was giving attention only to himself. He bit the side of Naruto’s neck.

“Ow! Goddammit…”

Naruto searched for Sasuke’s asshole with slippery fingers. He was a little taken off guard when his middle finger just slipped in with almost no resistance. He heard the air go out of Sasuke in a startled gasp. And then he groaned so loudly Naruto almost jumped out of his own skin. He slapped a hand over Sasuke’s mouth and threw a vary look towards Sakura’s tent.

“You can’t make sounds like that!” He hissed.

Sasuke wasn’t even trying to listen to him. He was lost. He started pulling on Naruto’s shoulders when he stopped moving.

“Fuck me,” he whispered.

He kissed Naruto and nibbled on his lower lip. Then he bit it. Naruto groaned in pain.

“I want to,” Naruto hissed. “But we can’t make a sound!”

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hair and littered kisses and bites down along his neck. Suddenly, his hand was around Naruto’s cock and he was pressing it against his asshole. Naruto didn’t have the strength of will to hold it off any longer. He felt everything around him white out in bliss when he finally pushed into Sasuke. He gave way to him much easier, though he was still tight. So… unbearably… tight.

Which each small, experimental thrust he felt his dick sink deeper into Sasuke’s warm, wet hole. He felt his mind almost bliss out and they hadn’t even started properly. He bit his teeth together and forced himself to stop for a second.

He listened to Sasuke’s labored breathing, to the occasional deep groans. The sound of his voice alone was almost enough to make Naruto come. He pulled almost all the way out, very slowly, and Sasuke whined. He clawed at Naruto’s back, but Naruto refused to give in. He pushed very slowly and carefully back inside again. Sasuke was almost going wild underneath him. He threw his head back and groaned and whined. He clawed at Naruto’s chest and tightened his legs around his hips. He tried to topple them to get on top of Naruto, but Naruto resisted him.

“Stop moving around,” he admonished.

Sasuke calmed a tiny bit, but only for a few seconds.

“Fuck me,” he kept whispering with urgency against Naruto’s ear.

“I’m trying,” Naruto bit out between his teeth.

Sweat was running in rivers down his back from the strain of trying to keep ahold of himself. When Sasuke was in this state it was even more important that Naruto regained at least some control. And besides, he didn’t want to come embarrassingly quickly. He wanted to prove that he could hold out, if only to himself.

He felt Sasuke relax more around him and was able to slide deeper and deeper inside of him. Finally he couldn’t come deeper, and the realization made his balls tighten. He looked down to where his cock was buried to the hilt inside of Sasuke. The sight almost made him come right then and there. Sasuke had become calmer. His head was thrown back and his neck was bared. His mouth was open and his chest was heaving. Naruto kissed his exposed neck and Sasuke whimpered.

“Fuck me harder,” Sasuke insisted. “Now… I can’t take it any longer…”

Naruto feared he’d come the second he started thrusting. But there was no way back now. He pulled out carefully, almost all the way out, much to Sasuke’s dismay, and sunk in slowly. Sasuke’s nails dug into his upper arms.

“Harder!” He gasped.

Naruto knew he’d loose it. He drew back and pivoted in… hard… He relinquished all control and let his body take over. He drove into Sasuke, again and again, with less and less control. Finally he was just rutting hard into him, fucking him so hard he moved him across the ground. Sasuke loved it. He threw his head back, his mouth open, his moans spilling freely into the quiet night. Naruto leant down and kissed him hard, sealing off the deep, satisfied sounds in one last attempt to regain some dignity. Then he came as he thrust into Sasuke, burying himself deep inside him.

He pulled out, breathless, to slump next to Sasuke.

“That was good,” he murmured. He placed one arm around Sasuke and pulled him closer. Sasuke came willingly. He slung one leg over Naruto’s hip and nuzzled the hollow of his throat. Naruto could feel Sasuke’s erection press against his hip, wet with precum. He tried to reach for him, to help him finish off, but Sasuke halted him.

He reached down to fondle Naruto’s softening member.

“No,” Naruto whimpered. He grabbed Sasuke’s hand. “No,” he repeated more strictly.

Sasuke whined and undulated against him. “Please,” he whispered, despair evident in his voice.

“Wait,” Naruto said. “Wait, Sasuke… I – I can’t, not so soon…”

Sasuke didn’t listen. He tried to grab Naruto’s dick again.

“Fifteen minutes,” Naruto said. “Give me fifteen minutes.”

He honestly hoped he could manage to get it up again so soon.

Naruto should have known better than to give in to Sasuke, but once they’d started, it was hard to stop. Sasuke did his best to hold Naruto’s interest, and to be honest, Naruto didn’t make it difficult for him. Truth was, this was his dreams come true. He’d never thought that he’d actually get to have sex with Sasuke. He’d made peace with the fact that his love for Sasuke would have to remain unreciprocated for the rest of his life. This didn’t make what they were doing easier, though. It actually became worse because Naruto knew that Sasuke was not in his right mind. He didn’t know if he’d wanted to do this if he was entirely himself, and he feared that once this… whatever it was, blew over, Sasuke would hate him forever.

Sasuke almost purred with content when Naruto’s cock slipped into him again, and he held Naruto close, barely letting him breathe until he’d ruthlessly rode him to his own completion. Naruto didn’t mind being used. In the moment, while they moved together and he heard Sasuke panting his ear and felt his breath moisten his neck, he felt like he’d won the lottery. His hands could barely believe that it was Sasuke’s skin they touched where they rested on his hips, and his eyes could barely believe that it was Sasuke he saw above him lost in his own pleasure, lips parted and eyelids heavy, looking so gorgeous that Naruto found it difficult to tear his gaze away from him.

But then their moment was broken with a rustle and a choked gasp. Naruto looked over to the tent entrance where Sakura stood. She had one hand over her mouth. Her eyes were wide as saucers. Naruto sprang up. Thankfully, Sasuke had already pulled off him, but he was still thrown to the ground when Naruto rose.

Naruto almost stumbled in his pants. He pulled them up and fumbled with the fastening. He didn’t know what to say. Sasuke gathered his clothes in his arms and looked from one to the other of his teammates. He seemed slightly confused, but when he looked at Sakura he got a frown on his brow, like he resented her for her intrusion.

“W-what’s going on?!” Sakura wailed. “W-were you… You…” She had tears in her eyes now.

“He’s just horny,” Naruto said. His voice was a little shaky. He babbled on. “That’s what’s wrong with him. Whatever those nin doused him with, it makes him horny, almost like he’s in heat.”

Sakura slapped her hands over her ears, gasping in horror. “I don’t want to listen to this!”

“Wait!” Naruto grabbed her arm before she could walk away from him. “You haven’t seen how he can be! It’s insane! If he had come onto you the way he came onto me, I bet you would have done the same thing!”

“I wouldn’t! I – I would have warned my other teammates and I would have found a solution to it that didn’t involve…!” She flailed her arms, her face red. “… Doing what you did! You only think with your dick! What you did was not a solution, it was a… a…. an assault!”

Naruto snapped his mouth shut around the protests he’d been about to make. All color left his face.

“You used him,” Sakura sobbed. “He couldn’t think clearly! Do you think he’d have allowed something like – like _that_ to be done to him if he was himself!?”

Naruto stood unmoving, frozen to the spot.

“It was a horrible thing to do,” Sakura said. “You had no excuse.”

Sasuke stood and moved closer to Naruto. He looked pale and tired. His hair was slightly tousled and his clothes were a bit askew. He watched Sakura warily and plastered himself to Naruto’s side.

Naruto watched her go from red to white and back to red again. Then she huffed and strode away.

It didn’t take long after Sakura left before Sasuke was at it again. He started shrugging off his shirt. Naruto didn’t even try to fight him on it. He allowed Sasuke to pull him down to the ground and sit astride his lap. Sasuke eagerly pulled open Naruto’s pants and pulled out his growing erection. He stood on his knees and fitted Naruto’s cock against his asshole before he sat down again and took Naruto’s entire cock in one go without even winching. He took a moment to appreciate the way Naruto filled him, his mouth opening in a quiet moan.

Naruto allowed himself to give in to the exquisite pleasure too. As Sasuke started riding him ruthlessly, he wondered who was really being used here.

 

\-----

 

When Sakura came back at dusk, Sasuke was asleep and cuddled up together with Naruto next to the fire. Naruto heard Sakura approach and walk past them. She disappeared into her tent. Naruto pretended to be asleep. His arm tightened around Sasuke’s waist. He had bundled them both up good in warm blankets, and he had washed them both off and dressed himself as well as Sasuke.

He feared that as soon as Sasuke woke up again, he’d be just as horny as before. It made him tired to think of it. Every muscle in his body was sore, not to mention his poor dick. He couldn’t imagine how he should be able to satisfy Sasuke much longer. He must be feeling the soreness too. One of them had to stop it, and if Sasuke were unable to then Naruto would have to do it.

As Naruto had feared, that entire night was spent fighting off Sasuke and resting when Sasuke finally was too tired to insist anymore. When he woke early that morning, he was hard and Sasuke was watching him intently. The second Naruto opened his eyes, Sasuke wrapped his legs around his hips. He was naked, and he had long since opened Naruto’s pants. Naruto slipped into him so easily, it felt like a soothing balm to his aching body. Sasuke was less desperate today. He rocked gently against Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes and let Sasuke do the job.

 

\-----

 

Naruto woke up to the sounds of Sakura taking down her tent with angry movements.

“I’m going home!” She declared.

Naruto sat up, shrugging out of Sasuke’s arms. “But… You can’t leave us here alone!”

“I think you’ll manage fine,” she bit out through her teeth.

“But what if Sasuke needs medical attention?”

“I don’t think there’s much I can do about his… situation at this point. And besides,” she added with a sneer, “You seem to find yourself more qualified than me.”

“I didn’t choose this,” Naruto said.

“Oh yes, you did! You’re aware that giving in is also a choice?”

She pressed the tent down into her backpack like she wanted to pulverize it. She strapped the pack onto her back and gave Naruto one last derisive glance. Then she looked at Sasuke who was sleeping soundly in Naruto’s arms. A shadow of sadness crossed her face, before she turned away and ran off.

“Sakura!” Naruto yelled after her. She didn’t stop. It was no point in following her. It was better if she didn’t witness all this anyway.

Sasuke woke at Naruto’s cry.

He moaned softly, like he was still half asleep, and rubbed himself against Naruto. Thankfully he fell asleep again almost immediately.

 

\-----

 

Another day passed by before Sasuke started calming down. He wasn’t so raging horny anymore. He just seemed tired and slept a lot. On the second morning after Sakura left, Sasuke started distancing himself from Naruto. He still came to him in the evening when he was unable to help himself anymore, but Naruto could see that it was with reluctance. Naruto tried to reject him, but there was something in the look in his eyes that told him that he needed to indulge him this one, last time. He was breathless and extremely warm to the touch, but there was also a pain in his eyes that stemmed from something else. From bruised pride and abhorrence for what he was reducing himself to. When he still came to Naruto even being so aware of what was happening, then it must be really bad.

They took the most impersonal approach possible. Sasuke lay down on his stomach and Naruto mounted him like he was some cat in heat. He eased into him gently, knowing he must be sore. Sasuke winched, but when Naruto told him he could pull out, Sasuke ordered him to ‘shut up and get it done.’ So Naruto obliged.

Sasuke’s voice was hoarse when he cried out. Naruto came all too soon. Unlike the other times, he felt cold in the wake of his orgasm. Sasuke collected himself in silence and went to lie on the other side of the fire. Despite the fact that they both had perfectly good tents they could use, they didn’t retreat to them. Naruto wanted to keep an eye on Sasuke, and Sasuke just didn’t seem inclined to use a tent.

 

\-----

 

The next morning Sasuke suggested they should go home. They packed up and travelled in painfully awkward silence. They stopped by a river late in the evening. It was a warm day so Naruto didn’t think it strange that Sasuke seemed heated at first, but after a while it became apparent that this was a different kind of heat.

At first he figured it was better to let Sasuke come to him. He didn’t want him to feel forced. But then he realized that maybe it would be better for Sasuke’s sanity if Naruto took the initiative. That way, it would be Naruto who suggested it and thus Sasuke didn’t need to degrade himself to begging for it.

He took a moment to build up the courage to set himself up for potential rejection before he strode over to Sasuke as confidently as he could and sat down next to him. He didn’t even try to ask him if he wanted to. He just kissed him. He felt Sasuke’s jaw go slack with surprise, before he collected himself and kissed Naruto back. He let Naruto push him backwards into the grass, and spread his legs for him. Naruto pulled his pants off and let his fingers sink into Sasuke. He got the vaseline and made sure Sasuke was dripping before they proceeded.

He slipped into Sasuke as easily as ever. Sasuke let out a delighted sigh when he was penetrated, Naruto’s cock reaching as deep inside of him as he could get. He thrust shallowly into him a few times, until Sasuke’s breath hitched and his back arched. Then he set a gentler, deeper pace, increasing the pressure and the harshness of the thrusts until Sasuke was lost in pleasure. His legs were spread out on each side of Naruto, and his lower body rocked lightly with each thrust. His mouth was open and his eyes were closed. Naruto wished he would look at him.

He fucked him harder and Sasuke’s eyes opened briefly, accompanied with a hitch in his breath. Naruto could hear that he was close. His moans became breathy and short. He started clawing on Naruto’s arms.

Naruto didn’t know what came over him, but as he felt his orgasm teeter on the edge he leant down and kissed Sasuke. It was all he needed for his orgasm to wash over him, so blinding and all encompassing that he lost track of time and space for a moment. He came to gasping and panting, and resting heavily on Sasuke’s chest.

Sasuke pushed Naruto away. He shrugged out of his clothes and dipped into the river. Naruto tucked himself back in and watched Sasuke wash off. Then they continued on their journey.

 

\-----

 

The next day Sasuke was completely shut off to Naruto. He showed no signs of the heat that had been driving him lately. He avoided as much as looking at Naruto, and travelled faster than strictly necessary. Naruto was exhausted each time they stopped for a break. They reached Konoha at midday and immediately reported to the hokage before they each went to their own homes. Naruto took a long, warm shower and slept for almost two days.

 

\-----

 

People noticed that Naruto seemed down. His closest friends knew that it was because of a quarrel between him and Sasuke and Sakura. Neither of the three teammates talked together anymore. If they happened to be at the same place with their friends, one of them would leave. The group of friends didn’t see Sasuke at all lately. He kept to himself. Naruto just withered away more and more, so his friends decided to take action. They spoke to Sakura first, but she just got angry and said that ‘this was between Sasuke and Naruto.’

A brave soul (namely Ino) decided to go and talk to Sasuke. She came back in tears and the matter was laid to rest.

 

\-----

 

One day Naruto was walking along the outer training fields when he came across Sasuke who was practicing archery. Naruto approached him.

“I didn’t know you did archery.”

Sasuke said nothing. He ignored Naruto like he had never spoke and calmly drew back a new arrow. He stood completely still as he aimed carefully, and then he let the arrow fly. It hit the target dead center.

“Wow, you’re good.”

Still not a word. Not even a glance in his direction.

“Come on, Sasuke,” Naruto pleaded. “I miss you… Can’t we talk things over? Please?”

This time Sasuke looked tenser as he drew the bow. He sent the arrow flying too soon and it hit one of the outer rings on the target.

“I can’t stand it,” Naruto said. “I can’t stand not being able to talk to you! I’m sorry about what happened! I’m so sorry! I wish I could make it up to you somehow –“

Sasuke walked straight up to him and grabbed the collar of his jacket.

“Don’t. Ever. Talk about it.” He hissed.

He pushed Naruto away and strode past him, forgetting the arrows that were still stuck in the target. Naruto collected them in a sort of numb haze and took them home. Then he cried until he fell asleep, his heart feeling like it was crumbling in his chest.

 

\-----

 

It took three months before Naruto and Sakura were able to talk together. If they happened to be on a mission together, they had only the bare minimum of interaction. But after a while Sakura’s anger simmered down and she was able to forgive Naruto. She could see that she had been angrier because Sasuke had turned out to like Naruto better than her than anything else. Also, she missed their friendship. She got over Sasuke surprisingly fast, and it felt like a relief.

When they spoke together again, Sakura confessed that she had went to Sasuke right after he came back after the fateful mission in order to console him, but he had shut her off completely. She tried and tried many times, and even told him she was completely on his side and condemned Naruto for what he had done. But when she said that Sasuke had gotten angry. He had told her that Naruto had no fault in what had happened and that she shouldn’t blame him.

Sakura had finally let him be alone, and had mulled his words over for a long time.

Naruto was surprised to hear that Sasuke didn’t blame him.

“Then why is he shutting me out?”

Sakura couldn’t say. She didn’t understand it either.

“The only thing I can think of,” she said, “And it seems more likely the more I think about it, is that he’s embarrassed by his own behavior. It’s more likely that it’s himself he can’t forgive, not you.”

They decided they needed to make him talk.

 

\-----

 

They shadowed him for a few days, figuring out when it was best to intercept him. They decided that an deserted back alley was the perfect place, and so they showed up out of the blue one morning when Sasuke was on his way to the training field and dragged him, kicking and flailing, in behind a dumpster.

They held each of his arms until he calmed down.

“We need to talk,” Naruto said gravely.

“Listen Sasuke,” Sakura said. “What happened on that mission was traumatizing for all of us. Naruto and I have talked about it and we’ve sort of come to terms with it, but we can’t stand to see you avoid us because of it. We would never hold you to anything that happened back then!”

“You don’t understand,” Sasuke snarled. “I can’t just forget it!”

He tried to free himself again, but Naruto and Sakura refused to let him go.

“Let me go,” Sasuke hissed.

“Not until you talk with us,” Sakura said.

“Please,” Naruto said. “I need to know if I hurt you somehow, or if I did the wrong thing… If you blame me… I beat myself up for it every day. I can’t stand to think that you should hate me for it. “

Sasuke stopped struggling. Instead he slumped.

“I don’t blame you. How could you think that?”

“Well, I… I _used_ you…”

Sasuke drew back and stared at him.

“ _You_ used _me_?” He shook his head. “How the fuck did you get that into your head?”

“But you were… You didn’t have control over yourself. I shouldn’t have given in. I should have been stronger!”

“I’m the one who should have been stronger,” Sasuke said. His voice was hoarse with emotion. “I… I let that… I let that, whatever it was, take over me… I – I behaved so fucking degradingly. And I remember every fucking second of it. I remember the looks you gave me, the astonishment, the disgust from you, Sakura…”

Sakura looked like she shrank a little.

“I know that wasn’t me,” Sasuke said. “But that doesn’t help at all.”

The three of them went quiet. Naruto and Sakura didn’t know what to say.

“I don’t blame you,” Naruto said at last. “So don’t do that to yourself either.”

“I don’t blame you either,” Sakura hurried to say. “I was shocked back then, but it was Naruto I was angry with. I don’t know what made you that way, but I’m certain that if it had been Naruto or me who had been hit by whatever that was, we would have behaved exactly the same way. Actually…” She exchanged a glance with Naruto. “I think we might have behaved worse.”

Naruto chuckled a bit. “Yeah… I don’t think I would have lasted a second if I had my hormones fucked up that way.”

Sasuke snorted. It sounded almost like a laugh.

Naruto and Sakura felt it was safe to let him go. He straightened up and dusted off his clothes.

“Do you guys want to go to that new café downtown?” Sakura said. “I hear they have the best tea.”

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances. “Sure.”

 

\-----

 

Naruto placed his hand over Sasuke’s under the table. For a few seconds he feared the worst; that Sasuke would brush him off. But instead he moved his hand so that their fingers intertwined, and held Naruto’s hand firmly. Sakura noticed how brightly Naruto suddenly was smiling, and it made her in a better mood too. Sasuke wasn’t even looking at Naruto. He had dipped his head and turned slightly away, but if one looked closely, it was easy to see that he was smiling as well.


End file.
